Pilot
"Pilot" is the 1st episode of Fantasia. Plot "I don't understand what you're saying," she said, with tears in her eyes, "Are you telling me I'm grounded? Why?" Alison was desolate, as she looked at her parents, who tried to be strict with her, as much as it pained them. She had always been a good girl, with no groundings under her belt. Bridget, her mother, stepped forward and said, "Honey, you are failing. Your grades keep getting worse and worse, and your teachers all share one common complaint: you are always adrift in class. You are never there, you always... escape to some other 'world'." Ali doesn't know what to say; she acknowledges that this is true. Carter, her worried father, jumps in: "We're just looking out for your best interest. We get that you're a very... creative young woman, but we can't make a dream out of life, Alison. You have to pay attention in class, you have to study, you have to focus, otherwise you'll never amount to anything in life." Ali tries to keep the tears from coming out, but is utterly unable to. "We love you so much," Bridget tells her 17-year-old daughter, "And we hate to have to do this. You've never been grounded, we don't even know if we know to... ground you. But we're taking away your books, your drawings... your DVDs, your dolls, anything that..." "...Anything that fuels my creativity," Ali says, "My dreams." Carter sighs, and Bridget doesn't know how to respond, so she says, "Honey, I understand if you hate us right now..." "No..." Ali tells her worried mother, "I understand. I'm... sorry, I guess. But I won't hold it against you." Bridget smiles at her daughter's maturity. Ali then retreats to her bedroom. She curls up in bed, sobbing, constantly wiping her tearful eyes on her pillow. She knows her parents her right, she always escapes into a world of her own, inside her head, where everything is fun and magical and exciting. Real life is dull and banal. But in her land she's a heroine. Has powers. Saves lives. And is happy. In her real world, right now, she cries. And cries. Until suddenly a portal shows up out of nowhere. Ali gasps as the blue vortex swirls around in her bedroom ceiling, and a most fascinating creature comes out: a white dog with a horn on his forehead. "What the...?" Ali is frightened, but allured. The dog then says, "Your name is Alison, right? You have to come with me." Alison is startled. "You can talk?!" "Sweetheart," the creature tells her, "I'm a dog with a horn who just came out of a blue vortex in your bedroom. That's what surprises you?" "Point taken," Ali says. "Now follow me," the dog tells her, "I've been looking for you for a very long time." "Okay, sure," Ali says. The two of them jump into the vortex, which sucks them in. They swirl around as they travel through the magic portal, and come out in an odd, colorful realm on the other side, where everything feels... magical. Giant mushrooms, strange flying creatures, white rabbits in jackets and glasses... Ali is delighted. "Oh, this is beautiful..." The dog, however, tells her, "Oops, must've taken the left turn in Albuquerque. This is Wonderland. Not where we're headed at all." The dog emanates a blue ray from his horn which starts to draw a new portal. "We have to leave now," he tells her; "Okay," she says. They jump into the portal. As they travel through it again, the dog takes the opportunity to tell her that she doesn't need nearly as much convincing as he originally thought she would. Ali doesn't know how to reply. They land in a dark realm... The treetops are bare, the streets have holes in them, the lamp lights have burst... It feels as though several devastating tornadoes have passed by what actually was probably a world much similar to ours. Deserted buildings, abandoned cars. Ali comments that Wonderland was better, to which the dog replies, "That may be so, but this is home. And we have to save it." "We? You and me?" "Well, with a little help... follow me." The pair makes it to a small, abandoned suburban house. They enter, and Ali gets a chill. "Is this where you live?" "No," the dog says, "This is where he died." Ali looks ahead and lets out a horrified fright as a zombie heads in her direction. Ali runs away and cowers behind the sofa in the living room of the abandoned house. The dog jumps onto a desk and stands there, watching attentively, not the least bit shaken. The zombie, a deceased man with his skin rotting away, looks around for the lively girl he'd spotted, hoping to consume her brains. Ali asks the dog what is happening, and he explains to her that that he once was a normal, living man, just like any other, but then he died. "Why's he walking around then?!" The zombie tries to follow the sound of her voice and the smell of her flesh as Ali runs around the house, trying to escape him. The dog's voice is heard in every corner of the house as though he is always standing next to her, even though he doesn't actually leave the desk. He tells Ali that a strange and powerful dark curse has been cast over the realm, and it is slowly yet decidedly covering that entire universe. "A curse that turns the alive into dead... and the dead into the undead." Ali asks why he brought her there then, whether he wants her to become like the zombie, but the dog says, "No, sweetheart... I want you to help stop it." Ali keeps running around the house, trying to escape the zombie, who moves at a rather slow pace. She shuts the door behind her as she enters a bedroom. She tries to hide under the bed but there is no space. She looks around, nervously, as the zombie tries to open the door. Then she notices something on the bedstand. The zombie opens the door to the bedroom and enters, and Ali holds up a picture of his family before his eyes. The man as he was, alive. His wife and son. "Look," she tells him, "It's your family. I bet you've been looking for them." The zombie stops and stares at the framed picture. He then takes it from her hands, calmly. He sits down on his old bed, as he stares into the picture. Ali lets out a sigh of relief. And then, much to her surprise, the dead man is returned to life. He magically becomes the man he once was, before the curse was cast and he became a zombie. He starts to tear up and cry, and thanks Ali for saving him, as he holds the picture to his chest. The dog suddenly appears next to her, and the confused Ali asks what happened. He tells her, "You reunited him with his humanity. Therefore, with his life. Good job. Now come with me." "Okay." Ali follows the dog outside and he opens up a new portal. "You never take the bus, huh?" "Who writes your lines?" the dog tells her. They get sucked in, and as they travel Ali wonders what realm they are going to next. "Same realm," he says, "Just farther away. Where the curse hasn't hit yet." They come out through the portal, and Ali is delighted by the sight of the large, luxurious mansion she sees before her. "Is this where you actually live?" "Yes," the dog says, "Good to be home." "Home is where the heart is," Ali tells him, to which he responds, "Not yet. But it will be once you step inside." Ali looks confused. The doors magically open as they approach, and close behind them, on their own. Ali tells him it's a little chilly inside, to which a male voice says, "I can make it hot for you." Ali is jumpy when a young man in a red suit with red eyes shows up next to them, out of nowhere. "Ali, this is Josh," the dog introduces them, "Josh, Ali. You can call him Ignis though." "Ignis?" Ali asks; "I prefer Josh," the young man tells her. "Josh is, how shall I put, a magician. His magic comes from the powers of the element of fire. Ignis is the Latin name for fire." "Oh, cool," Ali says. Josh holds his right index finger up in the air, and twirls it. After a few seconds, Ali says, "Wow, did it just get hotter in here?" "He emanates warmth. It's just some of the cool stuff he does. Better than any thermostat." "I think the room is hotter cos of the young lady who just stepped in," Josh says. Ali smiles slightly. She thinks he's hot. The dog tells her to move on. They go up the stairs and suddenly it gets really chilly. Ali gets a bigger chill as a sudden gust of wind passes through her. "What was that?" she asks. "Oh, that's just Joe. Knock it off, Joe!" Suddenly, a pair of big eyes appear out of the thin air, and a voice is heard saying, "I'm sorry, Master Rocky." "What is that?!" Ali asks. "Ugh. Joe. He's made out of air, basically. He's like the Cheshire Cat sometimes." Several gusts of wind reunite in the air to give form to Joe, a young man in a white suit with white eyes. Ali thinks he's hot. "Joe here represents the element of air, or wind. Aer". "Awesome," Ali says, "Gotta have air." "Yes, I consider it to be the most important element ever," Joe says, to which the dog replies, "You would. Pay him no attention, he's just a little bit cocky. They all are. Well, except maybe Ben. You'll meet him." "I'm sure I will," Ali says. She and the dog keep walking through the house. "Did he call you Master Rocky?" "Yes. Rocky is fine. I'm their Guardian. I teach them how to control their powers, and tell them what good to put them to use. "And what element do you represent?" she asks. "One that goes far beyond even your ability to dream." They enter a room and Rocky calls out for someone else. "Joanna! Come meet my new pupil." A fountain suddenly starts running water by itself, and the water transforms into a sensual, beautiful young woman. Ali thinks she's hot. The woman has blue eyes and wears a blue uniform. The dog master says, "This is Joanna, or Aqua. She represents..." "...Water. Got it." "Never interrupt your master," Rocky snaps. "Sorry," Ali tells him. Joanna comments that they look weary. "I just had an encounter with a zombie. Don't recommend." Joanna chuckles at this, commenting that Rocky's "tests" always take a toll. She then says, "You look thirsty, sweetie. Would you like some water?" "Sure," Ali says. To this, Joanna lets down her top, exposing her bare breasts, and she squeezes them, and two streams of water come running out of each of her nipples. "Um... on second thought, I'm good." Joanna covers up her breasts and says that's fine. "Yes, she does stuff like that," the dog tells Ali. They keep moving. "Well, you only have Ben left to meet. He's a really sweet kid." "What does he represent?" "Terra," Rocky says, "The earth." They enter a new room and a young man in a green suit with green eyes walks over to Ali and introduces himself, shaking her hand. Ali thinks he's hot, but there's something else there... Their eyes meet and she feels an instant connection. Ben smiles at her, and it is ever so charming. He appears to be tending to an inside garden. Rocky is proud of him, for not engaging in gimmicks like the rest of his colleagues. "Now, I have to tell our new friend what is going on," the dog goes on to say, and Ben nods in understanding and resumes his gardening. Ali follows Rocky out. "What is going on?" Ali asks, and the dog stops and turns to her, saying, "We're in big trouble. This whole world is. I told you about the curse. The dark spell that's been cast on this universe. Well it was cast by... someone very powerful, and very mean. He represents an element that goes beyond all of the ones my students represent. In fact, he himself used to be my student. But... let's just say he didn't really do his homework. And now he's... 'Lost'." "Who is he?" Ali asks. The dog pauses, and then tells her, "They call him Mortem. He is... Death." Ali asks what he wants from her. "You, my sweetheart, you possess something else within you entirely. Something no one else in this realm possesses, and that has eluded me for quite some time." Ali asks what it is, to which he tells her, "Your heart. Your pure heart. No one else has one like yours. You are the very embodiment of kindness, compassion and humanity. And we need those good powers to create something extraordinary, the only thing that can help us stop Death... Life." Ali is fascinated, but also confused: "Wait, doesn't death stop life? I mean, deaths is the end of life." "But, you see, so long as there's been death, there has been life. People die, sure, but others go on living. There's always been life in any real. Yours, ours, Wonderland, everywhere. But there's never been just death. What my former student wants to do, well... it's what I told you. He wants to kill everyone with the curse he's set. And to give life to their corpses, making them all zombies. To replace life with death and to make death the new life." "Making him the only real living person on Earth?" "No," he says, "He's dead." "Gotcha," Ali says. "Good thing the curse moves slowly. There is still hope that we can break it. But we need you." "What can I do? What do I represent?" "We need... to use your heart. You are Cor. Your powers come from your pure heart." Ali doesn't know how to react. Elsewhere, in a dark palace, a figure in a black cape and black uniform, holding a black scepter, moves towards his black throne. The hooded creature sits, and we can tell that it's the one Rocky was referring to: Death. His face is devoid of any color. A strange, bizarre-looking creature approaches his master and says, "Everything is going smoothly, boss. The curse keeps spreading throughout the entire realm." "Good..." the villain says, "Now leave me be, Imp. I need some alone time..." The Imp goes, jumping up and down with glee. Ben/Terra, Josh/Ignis, Joanna/Aqua and Joe/Aer reunite around Ali/Cor and their unicorn dog master. Ali wonders what is going to happen, and Rocky says, "Basically, we're going to rip out your heart. Don't worry, we'll get it back." "Okay," Ali says. Rocky jabs his horn into her chest, and she gasps, but feels no pain. He takes it out, the enchanted heart being perfurated by the tip of the horn, but this sustains no effect on it whatsoever. Then, the four students, surrounding the dog, hold their hands up towards the heart, and they each emanate rays of magical power unto it. Joe's powers are white; Josh's are red; Joanna's are blue; Ben's are green. The powers all surround the enchanted heart and create an explosion. They are all sent flying through the air, and land on the ground. They compose themselves, and Ali asks what happened, and where her heart is. "It's now back inside you," the dog says, "And it worked..." The five young people approach the site where the spell was performed, and are surprised and confused to find a naked young man shaking and shivering on the floor. He seems to not have a clue what is going. "Who is he?" Joanna asks; "Did we make him?" Ben wonders. The naked young man stands up, with a bit of struggle, as his entire body is shaking. Ali thinks he's hot, but she also worries for his condition. Rocky, with utter enthusiasm, tells them, "We did it... All of your powers combined, you made him..." "Who is he?!" Ali repeats. The dog smiles and says, "He's Vita... He's Life!" Category:Episodes